Swimming With Sharks
by cole763
Summary: When Edd returns to Peach Creek, Kevin's life takes an unexpected turn. Rated M for later chapters. Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin
1. Chapter 1

Kevin Barr wasn't paying attention.

Of course, who can really pay attention when his history teacher, Mr. Thomas, drones on about World War II and the historical impact it had on the world order.

Or maybe that's World War I.

Whatever.

The point is, Kevin _can't_ pay attention because his eyes are currently glued to the back of the head of the new student sitting directly in front of him. Which, he notes, is basically what every other student in class is doing as well. So much for the AP students being the good kids in school.

Anyways.

The first thing Kevin noticed when New Kid sauntered his way into Kevin's AP History class was that the dude is hot. Like, ridiculously hot. Kevin has to focus on keeping the drool in his mouth.

He's all legs, and though Kevin had been sitting down when he first saw him, he's pretty sure the guy's at least 6 feet tall, maybe taller. And the dude definitely knows how to dress, with those combat boots, dark skinny jeans, black leather jacket, black beanie, and silver dog tags hanging around his neck to bring the whole outfit together.

Kevin stifles the sigh that would draw the teacher's attention to his ogling. Or worse the new kid himself. And while Kevin has accepted his sexuality, he doesn't exactly want to draw unwanted attention to it either.

A loud giggle to his right draws him out of his daydreaming and he jerks his head to glare at Nazz. His best friend for as long as he can remember, who knows exactly what's grabbed the jock's attention. She stops laughing but keeps the smirk on her face as if to say 'caught you'.

"Mr. Barr! While I understand this may seem boring to you, I believe the rest of the class would appreciate a distraction free learning environment." Mr, Thomas barks at him.

The tips of his ears turn a bright red at the sudden attention. Of course he would get in trouble for Nazz laughing. But he refrains from rolling his eyes and instead says, "Sorry Mr. T" as the whole class laughs and throws another glare Nazz's way. She's still smiling but at least pretends to focus on the lecture.

As Kevin faces forward and resigns himself to do the same, he notices the new kid looking over his shoulder at him. And damn if those aren't the bluest eyes Kevin's ever seen. And the coldest kevin notes with a shiver. It makes Kevin sit up straighter in his chair.

And that's when Kevin notices the second thing about him. The kid is familiar, like really familiar, but his hormone fueled brain just won't let him put his finger on it. He wants to put his fingers on the new kid.

Damn it, hormones.

The kid gives him a bored look before turning to face forward again, his focus returning to the lecture and his meticulously written notes in front of him. Kevin leans back in his chair and decides to at least try to look interested in the lecture and not the person in front of him. Mercifully, he doesn't have to try for long as the bell signaling the end of class blares through the loudspeaker.

"Remember the homework for tonight class! I wouldn't want anyone getting behind so early into the school year." Mr. Thomas says with a pointed look at Kevin. "And Mr. Vincent, please wait a moment."

The new kid, aka Mr. Vincent, gathers his books, placing them neatly into his messenger bag and waits while Kevin and the rest of the class make their way out of the room. A few students, Kevin included, cast glances at him over their shoulders on their way out the door. Kevin can't help but notice the indifferent look on his face as Mr. Thomas starts talking to him, but quickly hurries out of the room when he catches the kids eye.

"Weird, right?" Nazz says from his side, making Kevin jump.

"Gah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kevin exclaims.

"Dude, I've been walking next to you this entire time" Nazz laughs. "But it's totally weird, right?"

"What's weird?" Kevin asks, still distracted as they walk towards his locker.

"Uhhh Edd", she says slowly.

"Edd? What about Ed- wait" the wheels in Kevin's brain finally start turning again after a full class of disuse.

"Hey g-" Kevin is vaguely aware of Nat walking up to greet them and Nazz holding up her hand to keep him from speaking.

"Wait for it" she says, "he's almost got it". Nat gives her an incredulous look as Kevin stares off into the distance and realization begins to dawn on him.

"That was Double Dork!" Kevin nearly shouts. Now Nazz is laughing at him again while Nat keeps that dubious look on his face.

"We have a winner! Jesus, yes that was Edd! How did you not put that together?" Nazz asks as the three of them make it to Kevin's locker.

Kevin puts in his combo and shuffles his books around for his next class and stammers, "he just looks so different! So, so-"

"Hot" Nazz finishes for him. Kevin's ears turn red again while Nazz laughs at him, _again._

"Someone named Double Dork is hot?" Nat asks. "Who's Double Dork?"

"His actual name is Eddward," Nazz explains. "He used to live in our neighborhood and had two best friends named Edward. So to differentiate between the three of them he used the nick name Double D. Kevin, being the wonderful person that he is, called him Double Dork."

"Yeah but then he left right before eighth grade. He was a scrawny little dorko back then" Kevin says, directing his friends to the next class they all shared.

"And here I had hoped you had grown out of such childish name calling, Kevin." The voice was both familiar and unfamiliar to Kevin as he turned around and found himself face to face with Edd.

Standing in front of him, Kevin was finally able to take in the full picture that was Edd. Yep, definitely not a dork anymore.

Kevin let out a chuckle he wished didn't sound as nervous as he suddenly felt. "Yeah well old habits die hard I guess."

Edd didn't bother with a reply, his expression cold and detached, making Kevin shift uncomfortably.

"Hey Double D!" Nazz said excitedly. "When did you move back? It's been too long since I've heard from you!"

Edd glanced down at her, a look kevin couldn't discern briefly flashing in his eyes before simply walking into their next class.

"Well that was rude" Nat muttered.

Kevin had to agree and he felt his temper rising at the snuff. But the bell rang for the start of class and they reluctantly followed Edd into the room.

Edd took a seat in the very back corner, stretching his long legs in front of him and pulled out a notebook. Kevin decided to take the seat next to him, wanting to make sure he could have any opportunity to talk to Edd.

"Hey Edd. What's up with you man? Everything good?" Kevin attempted.

Edd scoffed, "yeah man, everything's good".

"You don't have to be so rude you know Double Dork," Kevin growled. "We just wanted to know how you're doing".

It was then that Edd's expression changed from that bored detachment Kevin had seen him wear since last period. Edd looked over at him and smirked. Actually smirked at him. Kevin could feel his temper rising again from that expression alone. It was arrogant and condescending and Kevin hated it.

"I can be as rude as I want, _Pumpkin_." Edd said, " and I'm doing fan-fucking-tastic".


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I know absolutely nothing about football or pretty much any sport for that matter besides swim and water polo so I'm not even going to try. Also, please forgive any grammatical errors since I am editing this myself and typing this story out on my phone, which has many quirks.

Thanks!

-Cole

Kevin was annoyed.

He was annoyed because Edd had been in almost every single one of his classes.

He was annoyed because Edd had been in almost every single one of those classes and never failed to make snide little comments to Kevin about everything he said and did.

All week.

Kevin wanted to yell at him.

No, he wanted to punch him.

It didn't help that Edd had already started to garner a reputation at school. People were immediately enamored by the nerd turned hottie and his 'you can all go fuck yourselves' demeanor. In fact, the only person Edd seemed to talk to like an actual human being was the blue haired Kanker, Marie. It bugged the shit out of Kevin since obviously Edd could still be decent with someone who had tortured him as a kid, but not anyone else.

Asshole.

Now Kevin was at football practice imagining the Double Dork's arrogant face, calling him pumpkin, something that Nat couldn't help but find hilarious but made Kevin's blood boil, and was now taking it out on his teammates. Teammates who were now flinching every time Kevin so much as looked in their general direction. He sighed as his coach yelled at him about his unnecessary aggression.

"Sorry, Coach," Kevin yelled back half heartedly as Nat ran up to him.

"Dude, chill the eff out," Nat said. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm, we still need enough players alive for the game next week".

"Sorry I'm just in a shit mood," Kevin said.

"What, is this about Edd?"

"Yeah! He's being a little fuck face!" Kevin could feel his temper rising again.

"So, what? Personally, I find his sass hilarious, I would have figured you would too. Are you sure it's not just pent up sexual frustration? Naz said you were checking him out before you realized who he was." Nat said in a serious tone. "Are you sure it's not because you want Double Delicious' ass? I know I do".

"Ugh! You're impossible to talk to!" Kevin yelled, pushing Nat away from him, who immediately started cracking up.

That push, however was enough for his coach for the day. "Barr! Get off my field! Come back when you want to start acting like a team player!"

Kevin groaned, flipping off Nat when the coach couldn't see and storming off the field into the locker room to change. It shouldn't matter, there was only 20 minutes left of practice anyway. But those extra 20 minutes would have been useful in letting off this steam that had been boiling over in his stomach all week.

While pulling his regular clothes out of his locker, the swim team started filtering into the locker room.

"Did you see that guy?" One of them was saying to his friend.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone swim that fast in my life! Looks like we're going to have a real chance this year" the friend replied, the rest of the team expressing their agreement.

Kevin was only half listening as he changed.

"What was his name, again?"

"Edd something".

Kevin stopped and stared at them, "Eddward Vincent?" He asked the swimmer closest to him.

"Yeah I think so. Why?" The kid asked.

Kevin ignored the question. "Did he leave already?"

"No, he's still in the pool-"

Kevin threw on the rest of his clothes, slammed his locker shut and stormed through the locker room and out to the pool area, his anger bubbling up even more.

Kevin had never been to the school's pool, never having a reason to do so before, but it was nice enough. The pool was 100 meters long and 25 meters wide, indoors though, which made the air humid, and every sound echoed off the were bleachers off to one side where some stragglers were sitting watching one swimmer in particular still doing laps. Kevin's stomping feet brought everyone's attention to him and anyone remaining scurried away upon seeing the look in the football captain's eye.

Kevin plopped himself down at the bottom of the bleachers and waited, his arms crossed tightly across his chest, becoming more and more annoyed with every lap the swimmer took.

After about 15 minutes of this, Kevin started to doubt.

He wasn't even positive the person swimming was actually Edd since his other teammates couldn't even remember his name without being prompted. Plus, why was he even this pissed off? Yeah, Edd was rude but a lot of people are rude. Kevin doesn't usually hunt them down while their at practice though. No, he's usually just rude back until they stop.

Okay, if he was being honest he would also knock their teeth in if they really deserved it. Edd was starting to really deserve it.

The problem for Kevin though was that every time he felt himself getting worked up, ready to bring Eddward Vincent down a few pegs, he would get a flash of that nerdy little dweeb from his childhood. The dweeb who was too scrawny to defend himself, terrified of germs, and too nice to anyone for his own good. That image would usually make Kevin deflate.

But not today.

Or, hopefully not today.

He waited, transfixed on the figure gliding almost effortlessly lap after lap. His arms pulling perfectly out of the water and then arcing back in with as little resistance as possible. Seriously, even if this was Edd, Kevin had to give him props for his form and stamina.

Finally, the swimmer reached his last lap, stopping at the end closest to Kevin. He didn't notice the seething jock as he pulled his goggles and cap off his head, setting them on the ground in front of him, revealing long, jet black hair that stuck out at every angle. Kevin got to his feet,noting that it was in fact Edd, doing his best not to notice that this was the first time he was seeing him without his hat nor his lithe muscles as he pulled himself up out of the pool.

Once on level ground, Edd stood up, shaking out his semi wet hair and locked eyes on Kevin making a beeline for him. The smirk returned.

"Kevin, how nice for you to show moral support for you classmate in trying out for the swim team." Edd said in a falsely cheerful tone.

"That's not why I'm here, loser" kevin said gruffly, stopping a couple feet in front of Edd. Kevin's eyes honed in on Edd's face, refusing to look below his neck and become distracted.

"Oh," Edd said, an amused edge to his voice. "Then why are you here Pumpkin?"

Kevin lost it. He didn't even like when the person he was dating used pet names for him, much less this condescending asshole. Kevin lashed out, his fist aimed at that stupid smirk, and hit-

Nothing.

Edd had ducked under Kevin's arm, placing him extremely off balance and left him lurching towards the pool. A surprisingly hard jab to his abdomen sent him stumbling back though, almost losing his footing on the wet concrete.

But he remained upright, stepping back into a wide fighting stance. He whipped his eyes up to meet Edd's, wanting nothing more than to wipe that arrogant look off his face.

Edd charged him, this time throwing a punch at Kevin's face, who blocked it, and returned with a knee to Edd's side. Edd grunted but recovered quickly, using his leg to kick out at Kevin's knee, bringing him down to the pavement, but not before Kevin latched onto Edd's arm, forcing him to land on his back below kevin, hard.

Suddenly having the upper hand, kevin reeled back ready to punch the asshole's lights out, but stopped.

Those memories from childhood rushing back again, making him feel like he was still that middle school bully, beating up one of the kids weaker than him. He just kneeled there, over Edd, one hand pushing down his chest to keep him on the ground, the other hand in mid air, ready to strike.

"What's wrong Pumpkin? Lost your nerve?"

Kevin was snapped back into the present and glared down at the dark haired man beneath him. The smirk was gone, Edd's breathing slightly more ragged, and for a moment Kevin thought he might be afraid, despite his own words. That thought was immediately proven wrong when Edd grabbed the arm holding him down, nails digging into Kevin's skin, one leg pulled up close to his body, and with surprising strength, kicked Kevin off him.

Suddenly it was Edd who was on top of him, his own arm reeled back, but he didn't hesitate, his fist landing squarely across Kevin's face. When Edd pulled his arm back again, Kevin remembered that he was still bigger than Edd, at least when it came to muscle mass, and used his body to roll them both over. This time Kevin didn't hesitate either.

They continued like this for what felt like forever, exchanging punches and kicks. Kevin realized pretty quickly that Edd wasn't afraid to fight dirty, using nails and teeth as well as quick shots to Kevin's crotch in order to keep the upper hand. While Edd realized that Kevin was indeed stronger than him when it came to brute strength and had to make sure Kevin couldn't pin him down for too long or else the fight would be over quickly.

When they were both starting to hit the point of exhaustion, they heard running feet drawing closer to them. They were both on the ground, wrestling for dominance, but rolled away from each other as Nat came into view in front of them.

With both hands on his hips Nat sighed at the sight of the two of them. They were both bloody and bruised, though Edd's injuries were more evident since he was still in just his jammers. The pair rose to their feet, eyeing each other warily. And then as if the fight had not occurred, started walking back to the locker room.

Nat followed Kevin back to his locker to gather his backpack and clothes from practice, while Edd went to his own locker, a serene look on his face. Without a word Kevin walked out of the locker room towards the school parking lot with Nat in tow.

"So…" Nat started. "Feel better?"

Kevin grinned. "Like you wouldn't believe".


End file.
